Importune Me No More
by Lady Dudley
Summary: A follow on from "The Story Of Us" - Sookie comes to see Eric. *Slight* crack!fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, it's been a while but I've been a little stuck for inspiration. Then I remembered about this fic I started ages ago and I thought I'd finish it off. It's set after my story "The Story Of Us" but you don't need to have read that to understand what's happening and was partially inspired by the lines quoted from 'Hells Bells' at the start of this chapter. It is a slight crack!fic for Sookie's line in the next chapter (I'm sure you'll guess which one :P), the title comes from a 16th century song. Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Importune Me No More_  
><strong>

…  
><em>Well who's that calling? Is that your little darling?<br>Will she come running? Or will she go back crawling?_  
>-'Hells Bells,' Cary Ann Hearst<br>…

Pam leant against the bar, leafing idly through a magazine as she waited for Eric to finish up in his office.

"We're closed," she drawled absently as someone entered the empty room.

"I know; that's why I came."

Pam's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at Sookie, "We're closed," she repeated in a low tone.

"I came to see Eric," Sookie replied, straightening her spine a little, "I know he's here," she added.

Pam didn't budge and Sookie rolled her eyes, "Could you get him for me please?"

"I'm not his secretary."

Sookie lifted her chin in an attempt to look undaunted, but Pam noticed that she clutched her handbag a little tighter.

"Then may I go and see him?" she asked.

Pam shrugged a shoulder, "Suit yourself."

Sookie made her way through the bar towards Eric's office before she paused and turned to look back at Pam. "I'm sorry about what happened with Russell," she said, "I hope you're ok."

"Just peachy," Pam replied flatly.

"Eric was really worried about you," Sookie added.

Pam bit back a tart reply and went back to leafing through her magazine, apparently unconcerned. Sookie regarded her curiously for a few minutes before she continued on without further comment.

Pam felt Eric's surprise at seeing Sookie, but it was quickly replaced by a rush of pleasure.

Pam grit her teeth and blocked their bond.

After everything that had happened Sookie thought she could just snap her fingers and Eric would return to her.

Pam snarled quietly to herself.

If he was stupid enough to do that then she was leaving, she didn't want to sit around and watch him play house.

It had been bad enough when he had amnesia.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sookie, what can I do for you?" Eric asked as Sookie came into his office, closing the door behind her.

"You told me that the other Eric, my Eric, was still in you somewhere," Sookie began, not noticing his raised eyebrow when she referred to him as hers. "I need that Eric," she added.

Eric leant back in his chair, eyebrows raised, "Bill's unavailable is he?"

"I wouldn't know," Sookie replied stiffly.

"I see; he's busy with Jessica isn't he?"

Sookie made no reply and Eric smirked.

"I'm sorry Sookie, but I believe the phrase is 'that ship has sailed,'" he told her. "There's only one woman I've chosen to spend eternity with and she's waiting for me at the bar," he explained at Sookie's confused expression.

"But you said you loved me," she protested.

"And _you_ said you couldn't choose between me and Bill. What did you expect me to do? Wait for you to make up your mind?"

Sookie's expression told him that she had expected him to do just that.

"I'm not Bill Compton, Sookie," he reminded her, "_I'm_ not a lovesick fool at your beck and call." He shrugged, "And I'm not about to give up what I have with Pam for anyone, not even you."

"I'm not asking you to give up Pam."

"And yet, because of you, I almost lost her."

"That wasn't my fault."

"Sookie, the magic has gone," he said firmly, "you were a mystery to me, but you are a mystery no longer."

"That's it?"

"That's it," he confirmed.

"But I'm the heroine – _no one_ ditches the heroine!" she protested.

Eric looked unconcerned by her outburst, "Oops."


	3. Chapter 3

Pam looked up in surprise as Sookie walked passed her without seeming to notice her presence, dabbing her eyes.

Pam couldn't resist: she made her way to Eric's office.

She found him sitting behind his desk, deep in thought.

"What's up with blondie?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded.

Eric looked up at her, "She doesn't want to be alone."

"So?"

"So she came to tell me she'd made up her mind, she wanted to be with me," he paused, "or the other me."

"And?" Pam prompted.

"And I told her that there's only one woman I've chosen to spend eternity with," he said evenly.

"Oh."

"And that one woman was more than enough," he continued.

Pam gave him a withering look, "Really? A handsome man like you?" she drawled sarcastically.

He smirked, "Even handsome men need their rest sometime."

Pam rolled her eyes, making Eric chuckle.

He set the papers he was looking at aside and stood up, "Come on, let's go," he said, turning off his desk lamp and coming over to join her.

"You probably should be resting," she agreed in a mocking tone as they walked down the hall.

Eric bent low so that he could whisper in her ear, "Actually, resting was the last thing on my mind."

He smirked as Pam gave an involuntary shiver; "If you think you're up to it," Pam countered, examining her nails in an attempt to appear unaffected.

Eric grinned as he slipped his arm across her shoulders, drawing her close, "The question, my dear, is are _you_?"

...

**A/N: Eric's line about needing rest is from _Anna and the King_ :)**


End file.
